Like A Knife, Edward Version
by czarinaandrea
Summary: A song fic based on Secondhand Serenade's song, "Like A Knife". This is the Edward version because I'm planning to make a Jacob version too. This song describes how Bella felt when Edward left her in "New Moon".


**TITLE: Like A Knife, Edward Version**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: Song fic based on "Like A Knife" by Secondhand Serenade. I chose this song because it describes how Bella felt when Edward left her in **_**New Moon**_**.**

**Pairing: BellaxEdward**

**Type: One-shot song fic**

_**Bella's POV**_

**LIKE A KNIFE, EDWARD VERSION**

_I dream a lot, I know you say I've got to get away_

"_The world is not yours for the taking" is all you ever say_

_I know I'm not the best for you, but promise that you'll stay_

Edward told me I was the only one for him. He promised me that he'll never leave me. But in the end, he did leave me. All the promises he kept were broken. They were nothing but _lies_.

_Cause if I watch you go you'll see me wasting; you'll see me wasted away._

_Cause today, you walked out of my life._

_Cause today, your words felt like a knife._

"You're not good for me Bella." he told me. My heart broke because I knew it was the truth.

_I'm not living this life_.

I _definitely_ know that I can't live without Edward! I promised him that I won't do anything reckless, but hasn't he broken his promises too? It's only fair that I break some of mine…

_Goodbyes are meant for lonely people standing in the rain_

_And no matter where I go it's always pouring all the same_

I went outside where it was raining cats and dogs. Maybe this would help. I'm now soaking wet and I don't care. I'll stand in the rain and maybe, just maybe, he'll come back. He will lightly tap my shoulder and say softly, "Come on Bella, let's get you inside where it's warm and dry." Afterwards, he'll hug me in bed and he'll sing my lullaby for me.

_These streets are filled with memories both perfect and in pain_

I walked and walked without a destination in mind. Hours and hours might've past, I think. I soon found myself in Port Angeles-right where Edward saved me from those thugs. The fissure in my heart sizzled badly, so I left. I walked farther and soon enough, I was in front of La Bella Italia. Memories of the past flashed in my head and it cracked the fissure in my heart open. I can't bear it anymore! I decide to walk back home. I don't want to catch a bus for fear that Edward might not come to shelter me from the rain.

_And all I wanna do is love you, but I'm the only one to blame._

I only wanted to love him and be with him even though I knew I wasn't enough for him. The words he said that day confirmed it for me. I'm the only one to blame for this hardship I'm enduring badly.

_Cause today, you walked out of my life_

_Cause today, your words felt like a knife_

_I'm not living this life_

_But what do I know if you're leaving_

I thought _we_ were going to leave. _We_ meaning 'the both of us'. But since I'm not a mind reader like him, I didn't have a way to know…

_All you did was stop the bleeding_

_But these scars will stay forever,_

_These scars will stay forever._

If he comes back, I'll accept him again with open arms. But I cannot deny that the wounds inflicted to my heart are now impossible to heal.

_And these words they have no meaning_

_If we cannot find the feeling_

That's right. Here I am being sentimental but he's still not here with me.

_That we held on to together_

_Try your hardest to remember_

_Stay with me_

_Or watch me bleed_

_I need you just to breathe_

It's 8 pm and dad is not yet home. That's good. I went upstairs and got in to the bathroom. I opened the shower and just stood there and let the water calm me down. But, alas, the water didn't help me.

_Cause today, you walked out of my life_

_(Stay with me, or watch me bleed)_

_Cause today, your words felt like a knife_

_(I need you just to breathe)_

_I'm not living this life_

Reality came upon me. Edward was _never_ coming back. I was standing in the rain all day, but no Edward came to take me out of it. The tears quickly flowed of my eyes upon this thought. This pain is too much to bear. Letting myself experience some peace of mind, I fainted in the shower…


End file.
